mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Manehattan
.]] 'Manehattan'Spelled "Manehatten" on the original version of the map, but spelled "Manehattan" on the updated version. is a metropolitan city first depicted in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and featured prominently in Rarity Takes Manehattan. It is the hometown of Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed and Applejack's Aunt and Uncle Orange. The name of the city is a play on Manhattan, one of the five boroughs of New York City; much of the city even bears a resemblance to the real-life island. Development and design Many of Manehattan's landmarks and thoroughfares resemble those of the real city of Manhattan. A statue seen in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and in Rarity Takes Manehattan greatly resembles the Statue of Liberty, but in the form of a mare instead of a woman. One of the buildings is modeled after the Chrysler Building, and one section of the city resembles New York City's own Times Square. The name of the Bridleway theatre district is a play on Broadway. Depiction in the series in Manehattan.]] Manehattan is first mentioned and featured in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, when Applejack tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders how she got her cutie mark. She tells them that she left home when she was a filly to live the sophisticated life. Her Aunt and Uncle Orange take her in and, amused by her country mannerisms, introduce her to Manehattan's high society. After a shaky dinner party with other high-class ponies, Applejack grows homesick and returns to Sweet Apple Acres, thus earning her cutie mark. Manehattan is mentioned again in A Friend in Deed. During his travels all over Equestria, Cranky Doodle Donkey had gotten a snow globe there. In One Bad Apple, Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed travels from Manehattan to visit Ponyville. Later in the episode, Applejack tells Apple Bloom that Babs was bullied constantly back in Manehattan because she didn't have her cutie mark yet. When Babs is welcomed into the Cutie Mark Crusaders at the end of the episode, she promises to establish the Crusaders' Manehattan branch when she returns home. Manehattan is featured more prominently in Rarity Takes Manehattan; Rarity travels there with her friends for Fashion Week. While there, the Mane 6 take in the sights, see the Bridleway musical Hinny of the Hills, and stay at the Mane Fair Hotel. Rarity says of the city "you do something nice for somepony, and then you never know when they'll do something nice for you". While this holds true for a hotel bellhop and a cabbie pony that Rarity shows generosity to early on, many ponies in the city aren't as charitable, as shown by their unwillingness to give Rarity a taxi when she runs late for Fashion Week. Worse still, during Fashion Week, Rarity's generous nature is taken advantage of when fellow designer Suri Polomare passes off Rarity's fabric and designs as her own. Suri's philosophy that "it's everypony for herself in the big city" causes Rarity to call her own generous ways into question, but she comes away from the experience unchanged thanks to her friends. Her very nature also inspires another designer named Coco Pommel to seek bigger and better things in the city. In Cheese Sandwich's flashback in Pinkie Pride, it is revealed that he's from Manehattan, where he was too shy to socialize with anyone else. Manehattan is once again mentioned in Simple Ways by travel writer Trenderhoof as the subject of a magazine column he'd written. Gallery References